criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Chockas D.Lux
Chockas D.Lux was a suspect in the murder investigations of media mogul Rufus Murlock in Six Feet Down Under (Case #35 of World Edition) and politician Sandy Turner in Up in Smoke (Case #50 of World Edition). Profile Chockas is a 54-year-old drag queen from Australia. He wears lipstick, mascara, and a pink wig. In his first appearance, he dons a black dress covered with pink and yellow sandals with matching earrings and choker, a pink feather boa, and a rose necklace. His pink wig is curled up and parted, and has a desert rose on it. He also wears pink eyeshadow, and a small drawing of flowers on his left eye. It is known that Chockas eats veggiemite, drinks Shiraz, and scuba dives. In his second appearance, his wig is a brighter shade of pink, is not parted, has white tips, and has a tiara on it. He dons an American flag dress with a rose on it, a white feather boa, and a crystal flower necklace. He wears blue eyeshadow instead. It is known that he smokes weed. Events of Criminal Case Six Feet Down Under Chockas became a suspect after Carmen and the player found his show poster with his illustration of the victim. He was glad to hear that Rufus was dead, saying that he and the victim first met at the pub. But then the victim moved to Sydney and they lost touch as the years went by. When he moved to Sydney, Chockas tried to contact the victim but could not. Plus, the victim closed all drag shows in the town, including his. Chockas was interrogated again about a photo of both him and the victim in drag outfits. He said he first met the victim working at the petrol station, but saw potential in him. He taught Rufus everything he knew, and they became known as the drag duo of Cherrie and Chockas. Both of them were going to hit it big, but then the victim left to start a new life and turned his back on Chockas. Chockas was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Veronica Salter for Rufus' murder. But he was spoken to again about Rufus' past, so they could obtain information on SOMBRA. When told of Rufus' criminal connections, Chockas felt he was right when he said the victim could not be trusted. He said he remembered the victim telling him about a briefcase buried in the desert, but when he found it it was just full of fake passports, he left it alone there. Carmen and the player went to locate that briefcase, so they could get any info Rufus had on SOMBRA. Up in Smoke Chockas became a suspect again after the player and Carmen found his sweat on a pool ring at the political rally. He said he was at the rally to perform, having gotten the permission to do so from the victim. Though due to Sandy's murder, Chockas was saddened since he would not be able to perform tomorrow as the rally would not continue. Chockas was spoken to again about a mask of the victim's face with a message saying the victim was not good enough for him anyway. He explained that he wrote the message because the victim canceled his show at the rally. The victim rejected him so that he could target a "large audience". Carmen pointed out how angry he was about it, which Chockas did not deny saying the victim may have ruined his American career. Chockas was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Terrance Williams for Sandy's murder. But he was spoken to again by the player and Lars regarding the whereabouts of Jack, whose shirt was found with Chockas' DNA in it. He said he did not know where Jack was around, but he introduced him to her friend, who immediately caught Lars' attention. She ran off afterwards, only to turn up at the station and reveal herself as Jack, much to Lars' surprise. Jack was completely embarrassed by the whole thing, saying that Chockas dared him to do it; and with him being a master of disguise, Jack could not refuse. For his own good, Jack just suggested that they never mention this incident again, which Lars and the player agreed to do. Trivia *Chockas is one of the characters who physically appear in two different regions. *Chockas resembles Mitzi Del Bra, a character from the 1994 film The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert. *In The Next Level (5/6), Chockas says "We'll be like Thelma and Louise", a reference to the 1991 film of the same name. *Chockas mentions starring in a show called Texas Chainsaw Mascara, an obvious spoof of the 1974 horror movie Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Case appearances *Six Feet Down Under (Case #35 of World Edition) *Up in Smoke (Case #50 of World Edition) Gallery LChockasWorldEdition.png|Chockas, as he appeared in Six Feet Down Under (Case #35 of World Edition). CDLuxWorldEditionC165.png|Chockas, as he appeared in Up in Smoke (Case #50 of World Edition). OG_SUS_335_602.jpg OG_SUS_350_604.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects